A New Dawn
by Izume-Hime
Summary: After the battle which took many lives, the remaining cats push forward and face the future for themselves and their clans.
1. Thistleclaw and Snowfur

**Here's the beginning of my new story. This story is pretty much my take of what happened to certain characters during and after the battle that takes place in _The Last Hope. _Spoilers for all books. Hope you enjoy!  
**

Thistleclaw tensed, glaring into the burning blue eyes of the warrior before him. Ivypool's words echoed through his mind and he hesitated before spinning around, retreating from battle. Blood roared in his ears as he crashed through ShadowClan territory, making no attempt to hide himself from enemies. His heart raced as he slowed to a stop, panting. The battle-torn tom did not recognize the territory, despite the almost endless patrols his former apprentice had sent them on.

He clawed at the ground in frustration. _I had thought he would become a great leader,_ he thought. Perhaps Tigerstar had, but not in the way even Thistleclaw imagined. Even during his short time in StarClan, he had ignored the warning signs. Denied what he had turned that once enthusiastic young tom into.

"StarClan!" he spat. His place was once there, among his fellow Clan mates, until Bluestar joined the ranks. She had chased him out, screeching and snapping at his heels. She cast him away from his kin. From his Clan. She accused him of being a traitor, so he became one. A wave of what felt like exhaustion swept over the dead cat. Had he truly wanted domination over the cats he was not permitted to know? Or had every training partner taken on the appearance of _her_? Tabby, gray, mottled furs turned blue, her accusations echoing through his head.

"She is the only one I want gone," he snarled up at the stars that had abandoned him many moons ago. Except for one. Thistleclaw searched the black sky for a single star. If only he could-

"I'm down here, Thistleclaw."

Thistleclaw whipped around. There stood his mate, tall and proud, with fur as white as the snow she was named after. He legs grew weak as Snowfur approached, her eyes filled with love and grief. She smells of oak trees and starlight and simply her.

"Snowfur," the deep meow almost came out as a whimper. He pressed against his mate and they sat there, the screeches of battle moons away. The she-cat broke the silence with a sight.

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you here," she confessed.

"I would be on your side if it weren't for your sister."

She looked up at him. "Would you?"

"Of course!" his eyes widened. "I would turn against all allies for you."

"But you helped Tigerstar plan this."

"He would have killed me. Or worse, you."

Snowfur did not reply, but sighed again. However, Thistleclaw saw the betrayal in her eyes. Was it directed at him or some other cat? "I still love you," he murmured.

"And I love you," the she-cat's shoulders sagged, her head hung low. "I just.. I wish this never happened. I wish there had been something we could have done to change this."

Thistleclaw stared ahead, lost in thought. "What if there was some way to avoid this?" At her curious gaze, he sprang to his paws. "We don't have to take part in this! We don't have to go back."

Snowfur stared at him. "Yes we do!" she shot back. "We'll surely fade if we don't."

"We all fade eventually. You know that."

"I can't leave Mosskit and Whitestorm!" Thistleclaw flinched at his son's name. "He doesn't hate you, you know." Snowfur paused and suddenly lit up, surprising her mate. "Come to StarClan with me. I don't care what the others think!" she added when he opened his mouth to protest. "There are plenty of cats who belong in the Dark Forest if you do. Please, Thistleclaw! I've been without you for seasons."

The tom sighed. The starry cats would no doubt have to pass judgement on him. He would be with his family, though, if they agreed. _Sweetpaw and Rosetail, _he thought with a pang of grief. Swallowing, he looked at his mate. "Alright," he said. "I'll come. But if they say no-"

"I'll protect you," Snowfur growled, matching Thistleclaw's own usual fierceness.

Warmth spread through the warrior and he pressed against Snowfur with a gentleness only she knew. "I love you, Snowfur," he murmured as he stared upwards, imagining his star alongside hers.


	2. Bramblestar

"Welcome to the Moonpool."

Brambleclaw stopped alongside Jayfeather, his eyes wide with awe. He turned to speak to the medicine cat, but his blind eyes were dull and clouded with exhaustion, injury, and grief. The young cat had not said much on their journey. He only spoke when Brambleclaw asked about StarClan and the ceremony that was about to take place. Brambleclaw could not help but to feel a pang of sympathy for the young cat. His foster son had gone through too much for one his age. He stepped closer to Jayfeather, knowing the exact events he was thinking off.

"You'll see her again," he said.

"I know that." The retort was not full of impatience or sarcasm as most of his loaded responses.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait to do this?"

Jayfeather lifted his head. "We're already here," he replied. "Besides, a leader must receive his nine lives as soon as possible. StarClan knows enough things have already gone wrong; let's not push things any farther."

"You're right." Brambleclaw stepped towards the edge, looking into the starry waters. "When do we start?"

"Now would be preferable," the gray tabby crouched next to the new ThunderClan leader. "Just drink the water to speak to your ancestors."

Brambleclaw gulped, nervous. Who would the nine cats be? No doubt Firestar would be one, but the others... He shook his head. The only way of finding out was doing, so he bent his head down and lapped at the waters, breaking the smooth surface. Stars exploded as he closed his eyes and a rush of cold air hit him. The tabby tensed. Did every ceremony start out this nerve-wracking?

"You may open your eyes, Brambleclaw."

Once he did, Brambleclaw was greeted by a vast expanse of cats. _Why so many? _He spotted a few familiar faces, but not one voice spoke. Instead, each cat spoke in unison and yet every word was understood completely.

"In the wake of this hard-fought war," they said, "you will now receive your nine lives and go forth as the leader of ThunderClan."  
In a flash, all but nine cats disappeared. Brambleclaw gazed at these faces, but before he could meow a greeting, Goldenflower approached. His heart swelled as his mother stopped and met his eyes, all of her beautiful youth and happiness returned. He was surrounded by her welcoming scent, accented with starlight, as she touched her nose to his.

"With this life," she meowed, "I give you tolerance. Judge cats on their own character, not of the character of those before."

Brambleclaw tensed as his being wrenched in agonizing rage. He lashed out at accusers before him, protecting the small kits under his belly. _This is what you felt, _he thought, opening his eyes to look back at his mother.

"I'm so proud of you, my son," Goldenflower murmured before returning to the line of cats. Brambleclaw swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

The next cat who stepped forward was a black she-cat, her head held high. He did not recognize her, but she stared at him with such nostalgia and sadness that the tom wondered if he had ever encountered her when she had been among the living. Behind her, two she-kits sat where she had previously been, watching and waiting for her to return.

"I am Leopardfoot , formerly of ThunderClan," she meowed. "I am Tigerstar's mother."

_My kin! _Brambleclaw's eyes widened. He had never put much thought into the identities of his father's parents, but this cat was much gentler than he had ever imagined. He flinched as she touched her nose to his. Something cold and sorrowful passed through him as she spoke.

"With this life, I give you compassion. Love just as fiercely as you fight, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw tensed, anticipating another bout of pain, but it never came. His chest ached and his mind grew numb.

"I named Tigerstar in hopes that he would be a strong, great warrior," Leopardfoot went on in a near whisper. "I may have lost him, but I know you will be a better leader than he had ever been."

"Thank you," Brambleclaw watched her rejoin her daughters. "I'll be the son that Tigerstar wasn't." She said nothing, but the expression she wore told the tom everything he needed to know.

"We all are certain of that." Bluestar approached the tabby. She bowed her head. "With this life, I give you trust. Trust your Clan as if they all were your kin. However, ensure that they will never lose trust in you."

Brambleclaw gritted his teeth as pain coursed through him. His heart raced until he felt as if it would burst. A cat approached, but he backed away, fearful of the warrior. Was this Bluestar during her last moons of life. He opened his eyes and Bluestar was replaced with a gray spotted tom. He gasped.

"Ashfur!"

Ashfur gave him a small nod. He stepped forward. "With this life, Brambleclaw, I give you unwavering love and friendship. Don't take anything for granted. Cherish what I never deserved." The toms locked eyes. Brambleclaw, in a strange way, missed the warrior. _I wished things had been different, _he thought. _I wish you were alive. _

"It's better that I am here," Ashfur answered his thoughts. "We can reconcile when you two join me." He returned to his spot, sitting down next to -

"Hollyleaf!"

The she-cat purred and stepped forward. Her green eyes sparkled once again and she held herself in a proud manner that Brambleclaw had not seen from her in moons. "Welcome, Brambleclaw," she said. "I'm glad to see you."

He nodded, but his eyes darted around. "Jayfeather," he said, looking for the cat, but fog covered the territory. He returned to Hollyleaf. "You need to see him."

"I will in time, don't worry. But for now..." She pressed her nose to his. "With this life, I give you fathering. Love and nurture all the young cats in ThunderClan, regardless of kinship, and forgive them of their mistakes like a father would his daughter."

Brambleclaw's legs were weak. If any more sorrow fell upon him, he would surely collapse. "Thank you, Hollyleaf," he whispered.

"No," the she-cat's voice was breaking. "Thank you. I was so happy when I was your daughter."

"You will always be my daughter." He licked the top of her head before she left him.

The next cat was Feathertail, beautiful as the day they set out on that fateful journey so many seasons ago. The she-cat bounded over and butted heads with Brambleclaw. "Look at you," she said. "Leader of a Clan. I can't say I'm surprised."

"I wouldn't have made it here without your help. None of us would." As he spoke, anxiety crashed through him. How was Feathertail faring? The cats she had befriended seemed so much worse off than they had been before. Did she still feel that bond which had been forgotten in the waking world?

"With this life, I give you friendship, for friendship belongs to all Clans. Use it not only for the best of ThunderClan, but for the good of all the forest."

Brambleclaw slid out his claws, overcome by the simultaneous feelings of joy, grief, trust, anger, and love. He slowly opened his eyes to look back at the RiverClan she-cat. She briefly touched the tip of her tail against his shoulder, a gesture that went farther than words. _It's good to have you as a friend, _Brambleclaw thought.

"I'll tell Stormfur and Brook the news," she meowed, returning to the StarClan cats.

The seventh warrior, to the surprise of Brambleclaw, was Mudclaw. The tom presented him with the life of ambition. Brambleclaw flattened his ears at the fire surging in his chest. The feeling made him uneasy, scared of his own power and influence, now that he was ThunderClan leader.

"Use this life to push your Clan forward to greatness in both battle and peace" The former deputy sighed. "You and I aren't so different, you know. I just wish I had followed the same path as you."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes darkened. "My path isn't without fault."

"No one's is, Brambleclaw. What matters is where you take yourself from here." With that, the mottled tom left.

Two more cats. The new leader forced to keep his body erect as he trembled with exhaustion and wonder. A gnawing fear grew in his belly. Firestar was not here. Did he not wish to give his apprentice a life? He tried to remain focused as Leopardstar approached.

"With this life, I give you judgment," she said. "What is right must be right for your entire Clan. Put your warriors and queens, your kits and elders, above nothing else."

Brambleclaw flinched. In a flash, he saw a younger Blackstar standing over a gray, mangled body. He gasped when Tigerstar came into view, sitting on a ghastly pile of bones. _That must be Stonefur, _he thought, realizing that the scene was Leopardstar's memory. He gulped, sickness creeping in. His father had caused this sort of bloodshed for his own goals. Brambleclaw swung his head and saw two apprentices, quickly recognizing them as then Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Tigerstar truly would have killed any cat in his path.

"I have seen what dangerous decisions can do to a Clan," Leopardstar muttered. "Never put your pride before your clanmates."

Brambleclaw nodded, desperately trying to say on his paws. Who was the final cat? Were they not giving him his ninth life? They must have known of his training with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, no matter how innocent he tried to convince himself it had been. Did his mistakes anger StarClan?

"Fear not, Brambleclaw. StarClan approves of your leadership."

"Firestar!" Relief flooded over the tabby. "You're here."

Firestar purred, amused. "Of course I'm here. You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" He sat down. "I have never regretted making you my deputy. You will be a great leader, Brambleclaw. In order to ensure this, however, you will need the qualities of every leader that came before you. Bluestar's nobility, Leopardstar's pride, and even, to some degree, your father's ambition."

"And your courage, Firestar," Brambleclaw put in.

Firestar pressed his nose to Brambleclaw. "With this life, I give you leadership. Take ThunderClan and shape it into a Clan which will be told about for many generations." The ginger tom stepped back. "You have received your nine lives, my apprentice. From this day forward, your name shall be Bramblestar."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the starry warriors chanted.

Bramblestar blinked and instantly found himself at the Moonpool. He let out a breath, exhausted yet exhilarated. He looked around and found Jayfeather gazing at him. "Did you see them?" Bramblestar asked. Surely with the power of the stars in his paws, Jayfeather could see the ancestors that guided him.

Jayfeather nodded. "I did."

"Even Hollyleaf?"

"Yes." A flash of pain went through his bright blue eyes. Jayfeather approached the newly named leader. "We should head back. Firestar left you with a lot of things to take care of."

Bramblestar blinked and followed his medicine cat down the rocky crevices. Together, they traveled back into Clan territory. They had met no patrols until the edge of WindClan's moors. Onestar too the lead, Nightcloud and Heathertail following behind. Each cat looked haggard and nervous. _No doubt they're looking for Dark Forest stragglers, _Bramblestar mused.

"Greetings, Brambleclaw," Onestar looked at Jayfeather, a worried light in his yellow eyes. "How goes ThunderClan?"

Bramblestar met the leader's gaze. "We've been better," he admitted. "Firestar is dead." His words felt strange. "I am Bramblestar now."

The WindClan cat jerked backwards, stiff with shock. "I-I see," he stammered. "He was... a good warrior."

_And a good friend until _you _severed that tie, _Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, but Jayfeather spoke first.

"We should get back. ThunderClan is recovering as well."

Onestar dipped his head, but Nightcloud hissed at Jayfeather, her fur bristling. Bramblestar stood protectively in front of Jayfeather, ignoring any growls of protest. "Take care, Onestar," he shot a furious look at Nightcloud, nudging Jayfeather forward before following. He stifled a sigh. _I do have a lot to handle. But I can do it. _

Once they entered camp, every cat look towards them. Bramblestar noticed that the dead had not been taken from camp and his heart grew heavy. The living warriors were quiet, looking to him for assistance on what to do next. He craned his neck and scanned the crowd. "Where is Squirrelflight?"

"Right here," the she-cat padded forward.

Bramblestar longed to bury his nose in her fur, but restrained himself. "Send out border and hunting patrols. Only cats with non-threatening injuries." He turned towards the rest of the Clan. "We will only do that and rest. No training. We need to ensure that ThunderClan regains its strength." He looked around at his warriors. Lionblaze was huddled by Cinderheart; Dovewing sat next to her sister, mewing quiet words of comfort; Dustpelt was surrounded by his surviving kits, mourning as only a father and children could. Bramblestar closed his eyes for a moment. They would be fine. They would be strong.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he did not bother moving from his spot for even he felt too tired to climb. "We have faced a great battle and great tragedy. What we feel now is a sadness unlike any other." He looked at the bodies, his throat burning, but he pushed himself to continue speaking. "These cats did not die in vain. Ferncloud died protecting the innocent lives of kits from indescribable evil. Mousefur, even as an elder, died fighting with the heart of a young warrior. Hollyleaf," he stopped here, unable to go on. Just now, even after the battle and the ceremony, he realized that she was dead. His anger towards Hawkfrost reignited and for a moment, he wished his brother was alive so he could tear at his throat again. He felt a nudge from Squirrelflight and looked at her, seeing her encouraging expression. He continued.

"Hollyleaf, as tortured of a soul as she was, came back to her Clan when it needed her the most. While she had only returning for a brief period, she died defending a clanmate without regret, despite the fact that she and Ivypool barely knew each other. That is how to live and die by the warrior code." Bramblestar swallowed.

"And finally, Firestar. The cat who brought all four Clans through the battle with BloodClan in our old home. The cat who trained me without a second thought and gave me the honor of being his deputy, despite my father being the cause of all his misfortune. Yes, he died in the claws of Tigerstar, but he did so in order to keep our forest safe from any further harm that evil cat might have brought. If I am half the leader that he was, I will gladly do the same for all of you."

"Bramblestar!" Lionblaze shouted out. Beside him, Cinderheart joined in. Then Leafpool and Squirrelflight, then Ivypool and Dovewing. Soon, the entire Clan chanted the new leader's name, leaving him feeling nothing but pride and love towards his family and his friends. He held his chin high.

"I swear by StarClan that I will make you all proud to call me your leader."

**Whew! That was a lot longer than the first chapter. Anyway, this is my take on how I think Bramblestar's leader ceremony went. Hope you all enjoy! **


End file.
